Dark Diety
by PrinceLogan
Summary: What happens when Dark is playing with Link's magic masks?


"Ugh, Dark, must you always mess up my place?" Link complained, looking around his once spotless house. "Shut it, Link. I'm just looking. You got some pretty sweet shit here!" Dark Link said, looking through Link's closet. Link shook his head. He was going to stop letting his boyfriend inside his house if this happened everytime he came over.

"Oh cool! Masks!" Dark shouted, dumping the bag of masks in a pile on the floor. Link groaned. Dark was going to clean this up before he left. But Link still couldn't help smiling as he watched Dark try on all the masks, giggling like a 3 year old finding a costume for their first Halloween. "Oooh, Dark, I wonder what you'd look like as a Zora! Or a Goron! Or a Deku Scrub!" Link burst into a fit of histerical laughter at his last words.

"Well, there's only one way to find out I guess." Dark said, lifting the Zora mask to his face.

Link watched in awe as Dark Link changed. Dark fell to his knee's, clutching at his face wildly. Then, without warning, he threw his head back and let out a blood curdling scream befor collapsing to the floor in a flash of light. When he stood back up, Link gasped. Dark looked so. . . _sexy_! There was no other way to describe it. He looked very similar to Link in Zora form, but he was blue, and the blue faded into black at the ends of his fins. He stood with his hands on his hips, looking at Link with red Zora eyes.

Link's excitement got ahold of him. "Dark, take it off and put the Goron mask on!" Link said.

Dark did as he was told, and pulled of the mask, changing back into his regular self. He tossed the mask onto the pile and picked up the Goron mask up. He smirked as he brought it up to his face. The same thing happened, but when he stood up, Link started laughing all over again. Dark Link looked like an emo Goron.

Dark didn't have to be told to change masks this time. He just took the Goron mask off and replaced it with the Deku Scrub mask. When Link saw him after he changed, he laughed for 10 minutes straight. Especially when little Dark Link Deku Scrub tried to threaten Link in a super high pitched voice.

Dark Link glared and took off the mask. He looked down, spotting a mask he hadn't noticed before. He picked it up, looking it over. "Link, this one kinda looks like us! What's it called?" he asked.

"Oh, that's Fierce Diety," he explained. "I wear it while fighting bosses, because he's dangerous and violent."

That's all Dark needed to hear to convince himself to wear it. He pressed his face into the mask with a grin.

"No! Dark! What are you doing? I said Fierce Diety was dangerous!" Link yelled, horrified.

Dark was feeling the opposite of his boyfriend. The change had not been painful like the others, and it was much quicker. He looked up at Link and grinned mischievously.

Link gasped. All he could think was how sexy Dark looked. Or was it how sexy Fierce Diety looked? Link giggled and decided to call him Dark Diety.

Dark Diety dropped the sword and shield that had appeared in his hands on the ground and took a step towards Link.

"Dark, you need to be careful! Being Fierce Diety is dangerous, and you two mixed together is a terrifying thought." Link said with a shudder. Dark Diety just laughed and scooped the worried blonde into his arms.

"Dark, what do you think you're doing?" Link asked, "Put me down! Now!" Dark Diety ignored the struggling, ranting, blonde teen he held in his arms as he walked towards the bedroom they shared.

"Oh my God, we are not doing it while you are wearing that mask." Link said.

"It's either this or the Goron." Dark Diety replied with a chuckle. "And I seriously doubt you're going to have sex with a Goron, babe."

Link glared at his darker half. He probably planned this all along. Well, I guess lust for sex is better than lust for blood... "Okay. But this is the _only_ time it's happening," he said.

Dark Diety smirked. "Awesome. Now, I don't like your clothes very much babe. You should probably take them off, or I'll take them off for you."

Link blushed and took off his hat.

"Wait, on second thought, I _will_ take them off for you." Dark Diety said.

Link barely had time to glance up at Dark before he was lifted up and thrown onto the bed. "Dark!...nngh...will you stop it?"

Dark looked up at Link with a grin. "Make me."

It was Link's turn to grin. So Dark was gonna be that way, huh? He grabbed Dark's shoulder's and flipped around so he was sitting on top of Dark.

"Oh, I intend to." he said.

Dark just growled, and tried to get up. But Link kept his back pinned to the bed, and he wouldn't budge. "Dude, you're just no fun."

"Shut up Dark, or this won't happen. I could just rip that damn mask off right now. But I won't. Because, you look sexy." Link replied.

Dark suddenly giggled. "Who's gonna top?"

Link smirked. "Me of course. You're too dangerous with that mask, Dark Diety. You'd hurt my ass, and I kinda have to save Hyrule and all tomorrow."

"Oh, that's true. Well then, get on with it."

With those words, Dark grabbed the buckle of Link's belt, unhooked it, and threw it to the floor. Link was having trouble lifting his tunic up over his head. "Link, you're head is giant! You can't even get your tunic over it?" Dark said with a laugh, and Link swatted at him.

"Um, Dark? You do know our head's are exactly the same size right? So you just basically said that you have a huge head." Link said.

"Shut up and get those leggings off babe."

Link did just that. He grabbed the skirt of Dark's tunic and wrenched it off his body, up over his head. "Ouch, can't you stand to be gentle?" Dark complained.

"I'd be more gentle if you shut up and undressed the rest of the way while I go and dig through the mess you made to find lube." Link said, shaking his head. He found some in the bathroom, and there seemed to be enough left in the bottle for tonight. When he walked back into the room, Dark was sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting, completely nude.

Link grinned. He was sooooo sexy. Dark Diety looked up, and Link loved how Dark's eyes had no iris or pupils with the mask, but instead of the normal all white that Link had when he wore the mask, they were completely red.

Dark laid back when Link walked in the room. "Hurry up, you're torturing me!"

"I can always go slower babe." Link laughed. But he ran to the bed and threw his undershirt on the floor.

"Ugh you are such a dick Link." Dark said.

Link smiked and wrapped his hand around Dark's throbbing manhood, pumping slowly. Dark put his head back and moaned. Link stroked Dark while lifting the dark haired boys legs over his shoulders. He covered his fingers in lube and stuck one in Dark's entrance.

Dark shifted a bit. The finger wasn't painful, it just felt weird. He gasped quietly when he felt another finger inside him.

"Relax, babe." Link whispered.

"Nng, I'm trying." Dark whined.

Link added the last finger, and started pushing them farther in, then spreading them apart when he pulled out.

Dark started to feel the pleasure over the pain, and told Link with a low moan.

Link curled his fingers a little, then smiled in triumph when Dark shouted his name, telling the blonde he had hit the boys prostate.

"Nngh Link! I'm ready, take me already!"

Link removed his fingers slowly, and replaced it with his hard member. Dark gasped when Link entered him, slowly as to not hurt him. But Dark still cried out in pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah, I don't think Fierce Diety's body is used to sex...nngh!"

Link laughed at that. He slowly pulled back, almost all of the way out, and thrust back in. "Oh! Do it again Link!" Link did as he was told, and thrust in again, slightly harder and faster.

Dark cried out, this time in pleasure instead of pain. Link smiled and thrust in as hard as he could, listening to his lovers moans and cries of arousal. He started losing control and thrust faster and harder each time. Dark started thrusting his hips down at the same time to increase the friction.

Dark moaned, "L-link, I'm...I'm close...gonna...lose it..."

"Me too Dark." Link panted as he came at the same time as Dark.

Dark cried out as he felt Link's release fill him up and his release splash between them, onto his stomach.

They fell back and seperated, laying on the bed. Link rolled over and kissed Dark, and then said, "You can take the mask off now."

Dark laughed, because he had forgotten he was wearing it. He took it off and set it on the bedside table.

"When you said this was the only time with the mask on..." he started. "I changed my mind. That was fun." Link said.

"I love you Link, goodnight." Dark yawned. "Right back at ya babe." Link whispered, listening to Dark, who started to snore softly. What a great night that was. Next time, Dark Diety was topping. Link thought with a smile.


End file.
